


Roses

by OneDreamADay



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes the opportunity to see the garden, staying a little longer and forgetting the world for a moment before having to return to the always unpleasant reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Crossed posted from FF.net. Originally posted on January 2, 2012

No matter how many times she sees it, Rosa thinks Rokkenjima's main garden is always impressive.

Especially when the roses, the flowers with which she shares its name and especially appreciate the flowers for that reason, are fully in bloom, making the place colorful and making it more attractive than it already is.

Rosa almost always smiles at the sight, feeling her spirits partially improved even when she know that the meeting with her family will not be pleasant.

Maria also seems to appreciate the garden. Maria-

_her lovely daughter, always_ _with her irritating laugh and "Uu_ _"-ing that never stops_

-runs to the center of the garden, pulling her mother with her.

Instead of following her daughter, Rosa drops the hand, more than relieved when Maria moves on; the roses capturing her attention right now.

"Mama, aren't the roses pretty?"

Rosa agrees, and Maria lets out a "Uu" in excitement.

Whatever the child said after that, Rosa doesn't know because all she can hear is the 'Uu'.

That damn sound.

She really wants Maria to stop making that noise.

To stop believing in witches and magic and just be _normal_.

But Rosa stops herself. At the moment, no one is around to see it and it allows her to take a break and not worry about anything, so she takes the opportunity to see the garden for a little more, staying a little longer and forgetting the world for a moment before having to return to the always unpleasant reality.


End file.
